Foudre
by JoRdYY
Summary: Le lendemain du bal de noël, Cédric se réveille dans un lit, nu, aux côtés d'un bulgare qu'il connait bien. Suite à cet épisode, il se remettra en question radicalement.
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR** - qui mérite des souffrances atroces pour avoir tué Cédric!

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Parfois, je me demande si Kiwi le Smoothie fait exprès d'écrire aussi bien et surtout sur les personnages et les couples que j'idolâtre par dessus tout parce qu'elle sait que je suis quelqu'un de très reconnaissant et que je serai obligé de la remercier en lui offrant une fic sur un couple qu'elle-même idolâtre. TYRAN! Bref, ceci est - probablement - un TwoShot, dont la deuxième partie viendra durant les vacances, quand j'aurai la fois de l'écrire - si d'ici là, Kiwi n'a pas écrit un autre truc complètement génial qui nécessitera un autre cadeau.

**WARNING WARNING ! **: Après avoir reçu un nombre de remarque à ce sujet, je décide, certes un peu tard, de prévenir les gens que l'écriture de cette fic est _particulière_ puisque ne comprenant des sujets devant les verbes qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. C'est un style que j'ai découvert dans la consolante d'Anna Gavalda et que j'ai voulu exploiter puisque l'ayant apprécié. Vous êtes donc prévenu, et je serai plus qu'heureux que vous preniez la peine de lire ces quatre chapitres. Si, cependant, votre seule conclusion est la lourdeur que vous avez ressenti face à cette absence, ne m'en faites pas part. Je suis conscient que ce style ne plait pas à tout le monde. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**O(+Foudre+)O**

_**Partie 1**_

C'était une sensation que Cédric connaissait depuis toujours, qu'il avait déjà vécu des centaines de fois et qui aurait normalement dû être propice à l'éveil d'une certaine habitude; mais rien à faire, n'arrivait pas à prendre un certain recul, à se dire qu'il ne recommencerait plus, à y prendre un quelconque goût ou à ne plus tout simplement rien ressentir. Rien. Nada. Nothing. Ce putain de phénomène qu'on appelle si bien "gueule de bois" restait une des choses qu'il détestait le plus au monde et l'état physique dans lequel il aimait le moins se trouver.

Ses yeux s'étaient-ils à peine ouvert qu'une vive douleur avait surgis dans son crâne, le forçant à les refermer, d'autant que l'agressante lumière du soleil n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses. Les entrouvrit lentement, le temps de bien s'habituer à la lumière, puis les ouvrit en grands une fois que ce fut fait. La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond de pierre, aussi blanches qu'après un ravalement de façade. Tourna sa tête vers la gauche et tomba sur plein d'autre lit aligné, ce qui lui permit d'arriver à une conclusion plus qu'évidente: se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Ne se rappelant d'absolument rien, parcourut son corps avec ses mains afin de rechercher une éventuelle douleur. Rien de ce côté là, mais il nota au passage qu'il était complètement nu. Força son esprit à essayer de lui faire parvenir quelques images de la veille et ne rappela qu'avoir dansé avec Cho Chang tout en buvant plus que de raison. Rien de ce côté là non plus - Ne considérait pas une épaisse brume noire comme un signe distinctif de souvenir. Tendit l'oreille afin de vérifier que Mme Pomfresh n'était pas dans les parages et remarqua que le jour venait à peine de se lever, ce qui devait signifier qu'il devait être aux alentour de sept heures, et que l'infirmière ne devait arriver que d'ici une heure environ...

Que diable faisait-il ici?

Obtint la réponse quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. Sourit. Connaissait - comme la plupart des élèves de cette école - le sort permettant de forcer les serrures et en déduit que sa compagne de danse, elle aussi trop arrosée par l'alcool, avait dû l'entrainer dans cette endroit déserté la nuit afin d'y passer un peu de bon temps. Avait plus d'une fois entraîné ses petites amis dans cet endroit, là ou l'intimité obligatoire - tout dépend des personnes - pour ce genre de relation est plus forte qu'un dortoir et un sort de silence. Sourit encore en se disant qu'il était parvenu à ses fins, son intention première étant bien sûr de séduire la chinoise, voir plus.

Pourtant, un instant plus tard, écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

Ne connaissait pas suffisamment Cho pour connaitre son corps dans les moindres détails, certes, mais il était toutefois certain, notamment grâce à ses premières analyse physique de l'attrapeuse, qu'elle s'épilait les bras. Fut donc surpris de voir qu'il ressentait quelques picotements sur son bras, celui de sa partenaire se trouvant sous le sien. Pensa au départ que la Serdaigle devait s'être trop tuée par l'alcool pour qu'il ait pu tenter d'aller plus loin avec elle, mais que souhaitant tout de même ne pas aller se coucher bredouille, avait pris une autre fille.

L'image d'une fille n'étant pas à la hauteur de sa réputation l'effrayant tant, ne se retourna pas et se dit qu'il serait préférable de regarder ce bras de plus prêt afin de voir déjà ne serait-ce que la couleur de peau, s'il y avait également des grains de beauté, une cicatrice, ou bien une quelconque marque particulière lui rappelant une fille avec qui il aurait pu avoir le moindre rapport. Souleva donc délicatement le draps et frôla l'infarctus en regardant en détail le bras de la personne partageant une nuit avec lui. Malgré les multiples pincement de peau qu'il s'auto infligeait, ne sortait d'aucun sortilège d'illusion et faisait toujours face au même bras et à la même constatation.

Ce n'était pas un bras de femme.

Mit en revanche bien moins de temps à se retourner qu'à en arriver à cette conclusion; devait savoir qui c'était et surtout s'il avait vraiment fait ce à quoi il pensait (je vois déjà Kiwi avec la bave aux lèvres). Ne sut, quand il vit la personne, ce qu'il y avait de pire: qu'il s'agisse véritablement d'un homme ou qu'il s'agisse plus particulièrement de son principal rival dans le tournois des trois sorciers, Viktor Krum. Ne sut pas non plus distinguer la pire situation entre le fait que le bulgare était également nu de la tête au pied ou qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux - ce qui signifiait qu'il avait complètement dessaoulé - et de lui balançait en pleine poire un magnifique sourire.

Ce qu'il eut la capacité de distinguer dans tous les cas, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une position plus que gênante et qu'il devait s'en extraire le plus rapidement possible pour sa survie mentale, à laquelle il tenait beaucoup, surtout en temps que candidat du tournoi. Voilà pourquoi d'un bon il s'extirpa du lit et s'en éloigna le plus possible, non moins sans oublier de balancer un regard quasi-indéfinissable à Viktor, marqué de haine et d'incompréhension. Incompréhension tout à fait justifié puisqu'il ne pouvait décemment comprendre qu'il ait pu passer une nuit entière avec un homme à... Ne préférait guère envisager cette possibilité.

-Cedrrric?

Oh non non non non non! Connaissait trop ce genre d'intonation dans la voix d'une personne, l'ayant ouï de toutes les filles qu'il avait emmenées ici. Connaissait bien cette tactique de prononciation de prénom sur un ton interrogatif, qui signifiait en tout point: "Cédric? Pourquoi n'es-tu plus dans ce lit ou nous avons enfreint au moins une quarantaine d'article du règlement intérieur dans le seul but de nous envoyer en l'air et d'atteindre le septième ciel ensemble?". Eut par ce fait la plus démonstrative confirmation qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre eux deux, et que Viktor se souvenait d'absolument tout - ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment le déranger, d'ailleurs!

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? s'époumona-t-il.

-Comment ça?

-Je te demande pardon? Je te signale que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me retrouver un matin dans un lit avec un autre homme, sans aucun souvenir de la veille, et qui plus est complètement à poil!

Par la fin de sa phrase et la manière dont le bulgare le regardait, se rappela qu'en effet il n'était pas vêtu de la plus chaude tenue. Injuria Merlin et le remercia du plus profond de son cœur la seconde qui suivit pour lui avoir fait remarquer que ses affaires se trouvaient à ses pieds. Enfila son pantalon avec tant de précipitation qu'il faillit tomber à la reverse, ce qui lui attira les rires de Viktor qui lui confia qu'il ressemblait vraiment à une fille n'arrivant à marcher avec des talons. Toutefois, cette exclamation se calma rapidement quand le bulgare se reçut son attaque favorite, le très mystique regard noir du Poufsouffle énervé.

Maintenant qu'il était tout habillé, que chaque partie de son anatomie n'était pas dévoilée aussi impudiquement, s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et plaça sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de faire le point. Par le Quidditch comment avait-il pu atterrir ici! Certes, l'alcool n'avait jamais eu d'effet très positif sur lui, cependant, avait toujours su garder un minimum de contrôle permettant d'obtenir environ vingt pour cent de sa lucidité, ce qui était largement suffisant pour le refreiner lorsqu'un homme lui faisait des avances, ou le refreiner lorsqu'il voulait en faire sous l'effet de ces boissons du diable! Releva la tête en direction de Viktor, décidé à savoir absolument tout.

-Krum... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

-Tu crois vraiment que si je m'en souvenais, je te le demanderais? Non! Je ne me rappelle de rien, à part d'avoir dansé avec Cho, c'est tout!

-Euh... murmura Viktor alors que son visage se teintait d'hésitation.

-Quoi?

-Je ne sais pas vrrraiment si tu as envie de savoirrr.

Soupira. Le désavantage majeur avec la gueule de bois, c'est qu'elle le rendait très impatient, mais à la fois très moue. Cette mollesse ne lui fit prendre conscience de ce que venait de dire le bulgare avec un peu de retard. Bien que leurs interprétations des gestes et des paroles puissent être diamétralement différentes - à ce qu'il en savait -, Krum avait surement noté qu'il était dans un état de frustration avancé et qu'il n'était peut-être pas dans son intérêt propre de l'aggraver par une révélation qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter. Comprit... Comprit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de particulièrement regrettable, comprit que l'entendre de la bouche de son rival serait également très dur, et pourtant, ne put s'en empêcher.

Se connaissait. Savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de tourner autour du pot durant des heures et des heures entière, qu'il s'emportait et qu'on retrouverait Krum dans une boite d'allumette, alors hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Se demanda si le bulgare le croyait toujours envouté par les effets secondaire d'abus de bièreaubeurre, vu que ce dernier détourna son regard et contempla les draps. Confirma son hypothèse quant au fait que ce qu'il allait entendre allait fortement lui déplaire, Viktor étant - de ce qu'il avait vu - un garçon plutôt franche, n'hésitant guère à dire les choses en face - l'avait entendu dire à une élève de Poudlard qu'elle était grosse et moche et qu'elle n'avait même plus intérêt à lui tourner autour.

-Accouche!

-D'accorrrd, d'accorrrds! Comme tu le sais, j'étais avec Herrr-mion-heuu, et vu qu'elle avait l'air rrrelativement parrrtisante du : "boirrre avec modérrration", j'ai prrréférrré ne pas trrrop me gaver à la bièrrre... Ce qui n'était vrrraiment pas ton cas... Serrrieusement, Cedrrric, est-ce que tu as compté le nombrrre de bièrrre que tu t'es enfilé? Même moi, qui ne te rrregarrrdais pas tant que ça à ce moment, j'ai immédiatement deviné que tu buvais plus que de rrraison. Aprrrès, les prrrofesseurrrs nous ont virrré en nous disant d'aller nous coucher, mais avant que j'ai pu rrrejoindre mon dorrrtoirrr, tu m'as entrrrainé dans un couloirrr ou aucun prrrofesseurrr ne nous a vu. Comme tu peux t'en douter, je t'ai demandé des explication, et tu sais ce que tu as fait? Tu m'as embrrrassé Cedrrric! Tu m'as embrrrassé! Je t'ai rrrejetté en te disant bien que tu rrregréterrrait d'avoir fait ça une fois que tu serrrais lucide, mais tu as rrrecommençait, puis tu m'as emmené ici et...

Le bulgare n'avait en effet aucun besoin de continuer, avait déjà tout comprit, ce qui le détruisit encore plus. Durant la longue tirade du célèbre attrapeur, s'était mis à réfléchir à toutes sortes de possibilité, cherchant des suites plausibles avant de savoir qu'elle était la véritable. Crut que, complètement bourré, n'avait su repousser un homme faisant quasiment deux fois son poids, mais en aucun cas que c'était lui qui avait pu faire le premier pas, que c'était lui qui avait ouvert toute sorte de possibilités en provoquant un baiser, que c'était entièrement de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans une toute nouvelle situation qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

-Et tu n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher à part me dire que j'allai le regretter?

Cette interrogation lui paraissait en tout point impératif et inévitable, car aux dernières nouvelles, Viktor Krum était hétérosexuel. N'était pas un adepte inconditionné de tous les magazines peoples magiques, seul papier ou il pouvait entendre autre chose que des éloges sur le bulgare, mais d'un coup, ça lui parut être l'évidence même. Après tout malgré une insensibilité si prononcé, comment pouvait-il résister aux multiples avances qu'il recevait chaque jour de la part de toute la gente féminine de Poudlard ou de Beauxbâtons? N'importe quel homme en rêvait, et lui, s'en fichait ouvertement? C'était surréaliste.

-Tu... Tu es gay?

Vit ce que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait l'occasion de voir, Viktor devenant aussi rouge que les couleurs Gryffondoriène. Eut une petite envie de rire. Le grand Viktor Krum, considéré comme un des meilleurs attrapeur de sa génération, se montrait sous son véritable jour, devant ses yeux, et il n'arrivait à nier le fait que c'était incroyablement mignon. Et il n'y avait pas que la rougeur de ses joues, mais aussi son expression timide, ses yeux cherchant n'importe quoi à regarder autre que lui, ses doigts s'entremêlant, et enfin, son petit hochement de tête discret. Le schéma parfait du petit garçon dont on a découverte le secret.

Malgré tout, trouva cela des plus étranges. Ayant l'immense chance de posséder une belle gueule lui attirant bien des petites amies potentielles, savait combien on pouvait atteindre parfois des seuils insupportable. Et encore, ne vivait cet agglutinement que dans une grande école, alors que Viktor, lui, devait subir ça dans le monde entier. Voilà pourquoi si se demanda pourquoi un coming-out ne s'était pas imposé dans son esprit, justement pour que ce dernier se libère et souffle de temps en temps, les cris hystériques n'étant pas l'ambiance la plus bénéfique à une parfaite concentration.

-Je sais ce que tu te demandes... Je suis joueurrr de Quidditch prrrofessionel, Cedrrric, si tout le monde savait que je suis gay, crrrois-moi quand je te dis que j'aurrrai déjà perrrdu mon poste depuis longtemps. Il rrreste malheurrreusement trrrop de con surir cette planète, et un bon nombrrre d'entre eux sont des joueurrr de Quidditch. Il Garrod en tête cette image de l'homosexuel supers efféminé incapable d'attrrraper un ballon sans se casser un ongle... Non, Cedrrric, il m'est impossible de le dirrre à qui que ce soit, et encorrre moins dans une école ou le moindrrre secrrret ne le rrreste qu'une heurrre tout au plus.

Acquiesça, également conscient que Poudlard n'était vraiment pas le meilleur endroit de la terre pour garder un secret bien au chaud. Comprenait ce que venait de lui dire Viktor. En effet, depuis une année de ça environ, joueur de Quidditch professionnel était un métier que de plus en plus de jeune souhaitait faire, et vu que certain parmi eux - pensait plus particulièrement à Oliver Wood - possédait de vrai talent, les places devaient se garder précieusement. Viktor ne pourrait risquer de mettre en danger une place qui pourrait lui être pris par un jeune, ne pouvait risquer de perdre son gagne pain et le luxe auquel il s'était habitué.

Réfléchit. Viktor venait de lui avouer son homosexualité, et d'après ce qu'il voyait, venait de coucher avec ce dernier. Réfléchit et de dit qu'il fallait absolument mettre les choses aux claires, avant que l'attrapeur ne se mette en tête des idées qui resteraient à jamais irréalisables. Ne connaissait pas suffisamment Krum pour savoir s'il était le genre de personne à vouloir plus après un rapport, ce genre de personne qui a vécu un petit truc avec quelqu'un et qui croit que ce dernier est un signe évident d'amour purement réciproque, ce genre de personne qui interprète tout de travers et qui s'enflamme pour au final redescendre et s'écraser sur le sol douloureusement.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Viktor - préférait utilisait son prénom, pour avoir plus d'impact -, ce qui c'est passé n'est qu'une monumentale erreur. Tu l'as dis, j'étais bourré, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais... Donc désolé si tu as cru que je pouvais éprouver quelque chose pour toi... Je... Je t'aime bien en temps que personne, tu es franche et amical, mais ça ne va pas au delà, compris?

Viktor hocha la tête, mais lui, vit que c'était comme lui demandait de s'enfoncer un couteau dans le coeur, comme si on venait de lui annoncer une chose terrible. Comprenait cela également, ayant lui aussi plus d'une fois cru qu'une chose sérieuse pouvait se produire entre une femme et lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que cette dernière n'avait fait ça que pour se vanter d'être sorti avec un mec aussi populaire que lui. Ne voulait pas faire souffrir Viktor, car, comme il l'avait dit, c'était une personne fort sympathique, mais il préférait que celui-ci ne se fasse pas de faux espoir, qu'il ne croit pas inutilement et qu'en conséquence cela lui fasse du mal.

-C'est amusant, fit le bulgare.

-Quoi donc?

-Je ne sais pas... Je pensais que tu rrréagirais autrrrement, que tu serais beaucoup plus énerrrvé...

C'est vrai, pensa-t-il. Avait également cru en se levant qu'il ne réussirait pas se contrôler, qu'il menacerait Viktor, qu'il se persuaderait que c'était l'entière faute de l'attrapeur et que celui-ci l'aurait forcé à faire ceci, qu'il aurait profité de son état. Ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi de la sorte, peut-être parce qu'il accordait un grand respect à son rival, qu'il enviait son talent au Quidditch et son courage durant la première tache. Ne savait pas. Etait une personne calme qui ne cherchait pas les problème, mais surtout, qui assumait ses erreurs. Avait fait une erreur, l'acceptait. C'était entièrement suffisant.

-Bon, salut, dit-il en enfilant le reste de ces vêtements. Dépêches-toi de t'habiller, l'infirmière va arriver d'ici cinq minutes, continua-t-il avant de sortir.

**O(+VKCD+)O**

Enrageait.

Bien des événements avaient pu l'énerver tout au long de sa vie, le poussant dans des états de colère incroyable qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler, cassant tout autour de lui. Ces états de colère étaient la plupart du temps provoqués par l'incompétence de certain membres de son équipe alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans d'importantes compétitions. Se souvenait particulièrement bien de la coupe du monde qu'il avait disputé au début de l'année et de son énervement quant à la mauvaise manœuvre de son batteur lui ayant par mégarde envoyé un cognard qu'il avait évité de justesse. Eprouvait encore une douleur à la gorge d'avoir crié de la sorte.

Mais là, pour une fois, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le Quidditch. Son énervement lui venait d'un domaine qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas, un domaine qu'il avait toujours soigneusement évité par peur qu'il ne prenne l'ascendant sur sa carrière professionnelle et qu'elle ne lui entache, l'empêchant de se concentrer suffisamment. Bien sûr, était conscient qu'il ne contrôlait en aucun cas ces crises, qu'elle survenaient sans qu'il ne s'y attende - malgré sa connaissance parfaite de la longue liste des choses qui l'énervaient le plus -, et qu'il ne tenterait en rien de se calmer, parce que crier ou taper sur quelque chose le détendait, ça ne l'empêchait pas de bouillonner.

Un mois. Un mois maintenant que Cédric l'évitait ouvertement. Un mois maintenant qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'approcher d'un mètre avant que le Poufsouffle ne balance il ne savait quoi à ses amis pour s'esquiver. Un mois maintenant que son rival ne le regardait même plus dans les yeux - ne le regardait plus tout court. Un mois maintenant qu'il essayer de lui parler mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Un mois maintenant que Cédric sortait officiellement avec Cho Chang et qu'il s'amusait presque à l'embrassait devant ses yeux. Un mois maintenant qu'il n'avait pu manger ne serait-ce qu'une fois avec lui - ça leur arrivait de temps en temps. Un mois maintenant qu'il s'apercevait maintenant que Cédric compt...

La liste était plutôt longue, et il préféra ne pas l'établir en entier par peur d'être encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était. Enrageait parce que le Poufsouffle s'était bien foutu de sa gueule en lui montrant que cela ne le dérangeait en rien qu'il soit gay, que cela ne le dérangeait en rien qu'ils aient couché ensemble puisque les choses avaient été bien mis aux claires, et que ça avait été mis sur le plan de l'alcool - au moins pour un d'entre eux -, que cela ne changerait rien à l'entente qu'ils avaient jusque là... Ca avait été tout le contraire. Avait l'impression d'être la peste et avait l'impression que Cédric avait une peur bleu de l'attraper.

C'était vraiment déroutant, d'autant qu'il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il commençait à éprouver quelque chose pour Cédric, autre que du respect et de l'attirance physique. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, s'était dit avec justesse qu'il devait être un peu le stéréotype du mec populaire par excellence, à tous les coups hétéro avec une farandole de fille délurées à ses pieds. Se connaissant, s'était en conséquence promis de ne pas trop l'approcher afin que son attirance ne soit pas trop grande. Malheureusement, Cédric avait comme lui était sélectionné pour participer au tournois, et par conséquent, un lien amical s'était instauré entre eux.

Avait mis ça, la première fois que le Poufsouffle était venu lui parler, sur le compte d'une stratégie pour le tournoi afin de lui soutirer des informations, voilà pourquoi il n'avait parlé que de Quidditch et avait toujours dérivé le sujet de leurs conversation vers ce sport qu'ils pratiquaient tous deux. Pourtant, à mesure que le semaines défilaient, s'était aperçu que peu de gens parlaient aux élèves de Durmstrang - savait bien que son école possédait une mauvaise réputation -, et que personne, même pour un enjeu aussi important que le tournoi des trois sorciers, ne serait venu lui parler. A part Cédric, qui lui avait parlé en toute franchise, et de qui il ne s 'était plus méfié à cause de ça.

Détestait qu'on l'ignore, mais détestait encore plus qu'on l'ignore pour une raison aussi merdique. De quoi l'anglais avait-il donc peur? Que dans une poussée d'hormones, le contrôle de sa propre personne lui échappe et qu'il lui saute dessus en définitive? Savait tout de même se contrôler! Et ceci, devait le faire comprendre au Poufsouffle, quitte à utiliser la force pour y parvenir.

Se trouvait au détour d'un couloir, ou il attendait tranquillement la fin des cours pour les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Les élèves de Durmstrang partageaient leurs cours avec ceux de Serpentard, tandis que ceux de Beauxbâtons suivaient avec les Serdaigle. Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il étudiait dans cette école, avait pu constater l'écart entre l'enseignement britannique et bulgare. Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient exceptionnels et possédaient une qualité certaine, voir un don pour l'enseignement. En moins d'une année, avait revu en entier le programme de toutes ces première années, qu'il avait étonnamment compris dès le première explication. Comme toute personne se trouvant dans un pays qui n'est pas le sien - supposait-il -, s'était vu obligé de demander aux enseignant de parler un peu moins vite, même si tout le monde lui disait qu'il avait un parfait anglais.

A peine eut-il le temps d'admirer le système scolaire britannique, qu'il le maudit l'instant suivant, la sonnerie magique annonçant la fin des cours lui perçant le tympan. Etant un joueur professionnel, son ouï devait être au dessus de la moyenne afin qu'il puisse distinguer le bruit d'un cognard fendant l'air quand celui-ci arrivait de derrière. Chose qui ne lui paru plus si utile que ça en ce moment. Mais ça restait un mal pour un bien puisqu'au final, cela lui rappela qu'il n'était pas là pour rien, aussi guetta-t-il attentivement la porte des cachots menant à la salle de potion.

Le vit, toujours aussi souriant, discutant avec une pimbêche, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Attendit qu'il s'éloigne assez pour pouvoir le suivre avec discrétion et attendre qu'il soit isolé - difficile avec sa carrure. Pesta quand il rentra sans faire exprès dans une fille de première année, trop petite pour qu'il ait pu la voir. Eut la plus forte envie de meurtre de sa vie, et l'éprouva pour la même fille n'ayant pas décidé de lâcher Cédric d'une semelle. Emit une critique désapprobatrice sur l'aspect de Poudlard, plus proche d'un labyrinthe que d'une école. Cria mentalement de joie quand Cédric se sépara d'elle, lui parlant surement de Chang, et s'engagea dans un couloir. Courut et lui agrippa violement le bras pour le forcer à lui faire face. Observa la tête du Poufsouffle, qui s'était crispée dans une expression d'étonnement.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule? Tu te fous vrrraiment de ma gueule?

-C'est quoi ton problème Krum? Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal! Lâche-moi bordel!

Réduisit son étreinte mais ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, hors de question qu'il s'échappe. Eut peur un moment que Cédric le prenne pour un malade, qu'il puisse croire qu'il allait lui sautait dessus... Ne perdit pas pour autant sa détermination. Voulait savoir pourquoi, voulait savoir s'il avait vraiment un aspect si répugnant lui donnant des airs de pervers. Devait savoir. Se rendait de plus en plus compte que Cédric atteignait une certaine importance pour lui, alors même s'il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ses sentiments, devait tout faire pour qu'il y ait un minimum d'échange, ne serait-ce qu'un signe de tête... Pas de la fuite.

-Non, bien sûrrr! Tu me fuis ouverrrtement depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps, mais à parrrt ça, tu ne te fous pas de moi!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

S'énerva encore plus. Que le Poufsouffle l'ignore, c'était une chose, mais qu'il ose démentir alors qu'un aveugle aurait pu le voir, ça, c'était encore plus inacceptable que la simple fuite. Detestait qu'on le prenne pour un con. Detestait qu'on n'assume pas ses actes, qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, qu'on esquive une discussion alors qu'elle est impérative. Se retenait à grands coups de gifles mentales de ne pas envoyer son poing dans le visage de Cédric. Cependant, la perspective de se faire exclure du tournoi ou d'abimer un si beau visage le remit dans le droit chemin.

-Arrrrrête de te foutrrre de moi! Je veux juste que tu admettes le fait que tu m'esquives - je ne vais pas te manger si tu le fais. Si tu ne veux plus qu'on se parrrle suite à ce qu'il s'est passé, dis le moi! Mais ARRRRRÊTE de me fuir ouvertement...

S'était persuadé qu'en disant ça, Cédric, en bon garçon soucieux du bien être de tout être vivant peuplant cette planète, tenterait de lui prouver le contraire et se lancerait dans un long monologue lui expliquant l'embarras qu'il éprouvait depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie, que le fait de l'éviter soigneusement était devenu plus un réflexe qu'une action pleinement consenti, etc. Aurait entendu tout ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre et aurait ensuite sourit au Poufsouffle avant de s'excuser pour s'être emporté. Puis tout serait revenu dans l'ordre...

Que nenni

Vit juste cette expression sur le visage de son rival. N'entendit rien. Constata que la réponse était négative, qu'en effet, Cédric ne souhaiter plus le compter parmi ses fréquentations... Tirer cette conclusion l'abattit. Que pouvait-il faire? N'allait quand même pas forcer Cédric - ou quiconque, d'ailleurs - à éprouver ne serait-ce que de l'amitié. N'allait pas imposer un raisonnement personnel à une personne aussi buté, impossible. Allait juste dire qu'il comprenait. Allait juste partir et se maudire de n'avoir pas eu la force d'arrêter un homme bourré pour lequel il ressentait quelque chose. Allait juste lui faire ses adieux.

-D'accorrrd... On se rrretrrrouve le quatorrrze fevrrrier...

A suivre...

_J'espère que cette première partie vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche et que vous aurez su l'apprécier. La suite dépendra du bon vouloir de Kiwi. Autrement dit, si elle décide que cette fic devra suivre l'histoire originale, alors Cédric mourra – mais la connaissant, ça ne risque pas d'arriver._


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer**: Vraiment, si j'avais JKR devant moi, je lui demanderais pourquoi elle ne s'est pas arrangée afin que Cédric s'en sorte.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Voilà la deuxième et tant attendue - lol, il y a à peine trois personnes qui lisent cette fic xD - partie de Foudre. Vous le devinerez en lisant cette partie, qu'au final, il y en aura surement quatre, et pas deux. Je préfère faire des chapitres de même taille que des trucs diamétralement opposés par leur taille. Je rigole tout seul parce que je me dis que Kiwi est actuellement au Japon, et qu'elle enragera de n'avoir pas été là au moment ou j'ai posté ceci. Encore merci pour vos reviews ^^.

Un grand merci à Jésus pour sa correction, et pour être toujours là, auprès de moi, à supporter mes délires et mes jérémiades, et SURTOUT, d'aller prochainement acheter TOYZ avec moi !!! Et je voulais vous prévenir, que si par hasard - puisque malgré l'amour que je lui porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter -, vous voyez apparaitre les prénoms Michel, David, Bernard, Gaétan, Ridge, Fred, Kevin, Robertina, Bill, Eric, James, Sylvie et Félix, il ne faudra croire rien de ce qui s'y rapportera - même chose pour les groupes allemands et les chauves. Je préfère vous prévenir au cas où.

Ce chapitre est plus court, mais il s'y passe plus de choses ^^

**Note de la beta**: Bonjour ! Desolée d'avoir pris tant de temps pour corriger. Jordy a fini depuis pas mal de temps mais moi je suis rentrée vendredi dernier, puis j'ai été occupée (qui a dit que Jésus passait ses journées à ne rien faire dans une crèche?) J'espère que j'ai bien corrigé une fois encore. En fait, je suis un peu fatiguée, donc rien ne va plus. YOUPI, demain je vois votre auteur préféré - ca fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu !- et nous parlerons de ROMEO, qui est très méfiant. Bref, GERANCE 8D comme il m'obligera à revenir vite, je vous dit à bientôt, et bonne lecture ^^

**O(+Foudre+)O**

**_Partie 2_**

Comprenait tout à présent. Demeurait un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, incluant de ce fait une grande intelligence, proche du génie sans toutefois y appartenir. S'était au départ dit que Krum lui avait donné rendez-vous le quatorze février simplement parce qu'il avait confondu avec le vingt quatre février (chose qu'a fait l'auteur xD), date de la seconde épreuve du tournoi. Ou bien que son esprit dérangé avait pris l'épisode du bal pour un signe de début relationnel, qui évidemment devait se démontrer le jour de la fête des amoureux. Mais aussi à cause de la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

S'était totalement trompé. En réalité, le bulgare lui avait dit ceci car ils se retrouveraient dans leur malheur, dans la même situation infernale que subissaient les gens possédant comme eux une beauté naturelle le jour de la saint valentin. S'était levé en n'ayant quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, l'arrivée de la prochaine tache le terrorisant, était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner, et à peine ses fesses s'étaient-elles posées sur le banc de sa maison qu'au moins une vingtaine de hiboux avaient amorcé leur atterrissage devant lui, l'empêchant ainsi de se saisir de la nourriture que son ventre demandait par des hurlements.

Eut le droit à toute sorte de choses. Des déclarations d'amour passionnelles, brulant et inébranlable. Des invitations salaces, sans aucune retenue à des pratiques qui auraient fait pâlir ceux possédant une grande foi en la virginité. De simples compliments physiques et moraux qu'il supposait issus de filles appartenant à son entourage amical. Des demandes de secret de beauté. Des encouragements pour la proche seconde tache. Des avertissements quant à cette dernière. Et puis cette lettre se démarquant de toutes les autres. Sa lettre à lui.

La tenait dans ses mains et la détaillait en n'osant l'ouvrir. Aucune preuve distinctive ne démontrait qu'elle avait été écrite par Viktor, et pourtant il en était persuadé. Sans doute parce qu'il sentait son odeur sur le papier, que cette lettre en était enduite sur toute sa structure, mais aussi car le bulgare, qui se situait pile en face de lui - caché par quasiment autant de hiboux que lui -, qui ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard depuis qu'ils avaient discuté, lui accordait des petits regards en coin dès qu'il touchait cette lettre. Sentait son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus fort.

Contrairement à celles de ses admiratrices, l'ouvrit avec précaution, ne voulant faire croire de mauvaises choses à Viktor. Remarqua bien l'excellente qualité du papier, à la fois léger et rigide, pour qu'il se plie facilement sans être déformable par mégarde. Une fois l'enveloppe débarrassée de son scellé, sortit avec lenteur le contenu - après tout, ce pouvait également être un piège, une vengeance pour la rigidité dont il avait fait preuve pour lui dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui. Se trouvait à l'intérieur un petit bout de papier sur lequel était écrit à l'encre : "Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Je t'aime."

Je t'aime. Cette courte phrase se répétait sans cesse au plus profond de sa tête. Tentait par tous les moyens de prouver qu'il était au milieu d'un rêve. Dut faire face à la réalité. Viktor venait en effet de lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Krum, son principal rival dans ce maudit tournois, sa première expérience homosexuelle, venait d'avouer des sentiments extrêmement particuliers. D'écrire des mots qu'on ne disait ou ne grattait pas négligemment avec sa plume sans en assumer les conséquences entrainées.

N'avait de toute façon qu'une méthode de confirmation. Regarda son rival. Le regarda. Le regarda un long moment, probablement cinq voire dix minutes, fermant les yeux le moins souvent possible. Vit, constata l'entière sincérité de la phrase. Le vit dans la manière avec laquelle Viktor le regardait, en fronçant un peu les sourcils, en lui balançant un regard noir. C'était une menace, son moyen de lui prouver qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et que lui n'avait pas intérêt à prendre ça pour une blague. Il ne voulait plus lui parler, mais il avait toutefois l'obligation de reconnaitre ses sentiments.

Ce fut assez étrange, car on ne lui avait jamais imposé de sentiments. Certes, Viktor ne l'obligeait pas non plus à assouvir ses désirs les plus pervers, mais il avait légèrement cette impression. Sans doute parce qu'en prenant conscience de son amour, se retrouvait irrémédiablement face à ses actes, retrouvant vers la nuit du bal de noël. Un mois et demi s'était écroulé depuis ce jour-là, et la mémoire lui était légèrement revenue. Parvenait à présent à revoir des images de ses ébats. Rougissait chaque fois qu'il se rappelait s'être trouvé en dessous.

Ne supportait plus de voir l'attrapeur professionnel le regarder ainsi. Se leva en laissant toutes les lettres sur la table puis sortit de la grande salle afin de rejoindre le parc. Passa entre temps par son dortoir, récupérant des vêtements épais, d'une matière spéciale conservant la chaleur que dégageait son corps au vu des degrés minimes régnant à l'extérieur. Une fois habillé comme il convenait, franchit la cour et rejoignit la végétation devenue blanche sous les flocons qui étaient tombés en grand nombre. Ceux-ci ne mirent d'ailleurs que peu de temps à envahir sa courte chevelure.

Contemplait le lac dont il n'osait imaginer la température. Commença à réfléchir. Avait couché avec un homme alors qu'aucune attirance envers la gente masculine ne s'était éveillée à l'intérieur de son esprit. Bien entendu, ne pouvait exclure la forte dose d'alcool, et son peu de résistance à ce genre de boisson, de son geste, mais était-ce une véritable raison? L'alcool excusait-il tout? Gardait toujours son sang-froid ainsi qu'un minimum de lucidité. Cela signifiait-il donc qu'il l'avait un peu désiré? Cela signifiait-il qu'il éprouvait une attirance envers Viktor?

Se souvenait parfaitement avoir pris un plaisir assez élevé. Néanmoins ça, ça ne voulait dire grand chose. Car il était humain, alors qu'il s'agisse d'une femme, d'un homme - ou encore en cas de consommation d'alcool proche de la mort - ou d'un animal, il suffisait d'attouchements et de tendres caresses sur des zones érogènes pour que le plaisir apparaisse. Donc le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ne signifiait rien à son plaisir, et il supposait qu'étant très célèbre, incluant par là l'accessibilité à un harem conséquent, la bulgare possédait une très bonne connaissance des mouvements et du lieu ou il fallait les accomplir.

Non, ce qui le préoccupait était plutôt le fait que ce soit lui qui ait commencé - si Viktor ne lui avait pas menti. Etant gentil et ayant ingurgité trois tonnes d'alcool, ce nectar du diable aurait pu faire atteindre à sa générosité son paroxysme, expliquant qu'il n'avait osé rejeter son rival - d'autant que ce dernier faisait, de par sa carrure, assez peur. Mais c'était lui qui avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du Durmstrang. Lui. Ne savait plus trop où il en était, et cela se prouvait par l'insensibilité que provoquait chez lui les paysages environnants, qui d'habitude lui réchauffaient le cœur.

N'eut de toute façon pas le temps de les regarder plus longtemps, de réfléchir plus profondément encore, sa montre l'avertissant du début imminent des cours (NDA: Je ne sais pas si cela tombe en semaine, mais ça ne m'arrange pas, alors je préfère que Cédric aille en cours, surtout que ce qui va suivre devrait vous plaire^^). Hâta ses pas, ayant oublié de prendre ses affaires pour les cours de la matinée. Soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait métamorphose et DCFM, deux matières qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et dans lesquelles il excellait.

Hélas l'auteur et ce cher bon dieu en avaient souhaité autrement - quelle bande d'enculés! - puisqu'une fois arrivé devant la salle de métamorphose, on annonça à toute la classe que le professeur Maugrey avait dû s'absenter, que les Serpentards subissant une punition collectif pour le boxon qu'ils avaient foutus dans leur salle commune, et que le professeur MacGonagall ne voulait pas les prendre pendant quatre heures sans pour autant les laisser se la couler douce, il fut décidé que les Poufsouffles prendraient la place des Serpentards en cours de potion.

Désespéra, tout en possédant une forte envie de suicide. Non seulement, on lui enlevait son cours préféré - quoique avec Maugrey, ce n'était plus tellement la joie -, on le remplaçait par un cours qu'il appréciait, certes, mais avec un professeur qu'il détestait. Et quel était le bouquet final? Car il y en avait en effet un. Avec qui les Serpentards partageaient-ils leur cours? Oui. Oui, allait s'adonner durant deux longues à la conception d'une potion qui ne lui servirait probablement pas dans le futur, et le tout avec lui. Merlin que sauter de la tour d'astronomie lui faisait envie.

Et cette folle envie devint plus forte encore au moment ou il vit l'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de Viktor dès son premier pas dans les cachots. De la colère. De la peur. De la gêne. Se sentait mal. Se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise, simplement parce qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit il y avait de ça un mois au bulgare. Ne réussissait à dire s'il s'agissait de regrets ou d'autre chose. En tout cas, ça l'énervait, ça lui faisait naitre une petite douleur au niveau du ventre, ça le rendait irritable, méprisable et méconnaissable.

La légendaire sévérité du professeur de potions se vérifia lorsqu'il enleva trente points à Poufsouffle pour leur retard d'une minute, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ayant été prévenu à la dernière minute, arriver à l'heure était impossible. Ne prit pas part aux protestations de ses camarades de maison, occupé à éviter autant qu'il pouvait les regards sournois de son rival et compagnon d'une nuit. Regards qui s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il fut obligé, ses camarades ayant pris possession de quasiment toutes les tables libres, de s'asseoir à seulement une rangée de Viktor.

Sentit un regard perçant, emplit de mauvaises intentions, lui brulait le dos. Sentit celui-ci se tendre, prendre une droiture forcée, comme s'il espérait ainsi que sa barrière de défense psychique s'en voit renforcée. Sentit que cela ne servait strictement à rien, son malaise persistant. Sentit qu'il n'allait pouvoir tenir très longtemps dans ces conditions. Sentit que la chance n'était pas avec lui en ce funeste jour, puisque le directeur de la maison Serpentard décida de leur coller une évaluation pratique surprise en collaboration avec les élèves de Durmstrang. Inutile de dire avec qui ce foutu professeur le casa.

Détestait sa vie, détestait l'alcool et se détestait lui-même de ne toujours pas savoir pourquoi il ne cessait de se demander s'il espérait quelque chose entre lui et le bulgare. Après tout, Viktor était quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné, de fort et d'appréciable physiquement. La courte période de leur amitié avait été plus qu'agréable. Se revoyait rigoler devant les blagues du bulgare, revoyait leur complicité malgré la rivalité qu'imposait leur statut de champion, malgré leur écart de point pouvant éveiller de la jalousie en temps normal, et qui pourtant n'était jamais apparue.

Principalement, regrettait que ces bons moments ne soient plus d'actualité à cause de sa stupidité. Ne pensait pas complètement qu'il avait eu tort de mettre une certaine distance entre lui et l'attrapeur, histoire de prendre un peu de recul vis-à-vis des évènements; regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir su le faire d'une autre manière, plus douce, de ne pas avoir su contrôler correctement ses émotions. Le regrettait encore plus maintenant qu'il réalisait que le niveau de la potion imposée pour l'évaluation surprise demandait une parfaite entente entre les membres du duo, ainsi qu'une motivation certaine.

Hélas, la motivation n'avait aucune raison d'envahir son rival puisque selon ce qu'il savait, les élèves des écoles invitées n'obtenaient pas de note, seulement des appréciations, pour au final passer leurs examens dans leurs pays respectifs, ce qui incluait que ne possédant aucun risque de recevoir une mauvaise note, seulement quelques mots que son directeur changerait comme il lui convenait, Viktor pouvait s'arranger pour qu'il obtienne exprès une mauvaise note. Certes, ce n'était - n'est-ce pas? - dans les habitudes de son rival de se venger aussi méchamment, mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes d'être aussi froid avec quelqu'un, ce qu'il n'avait pourtant hésité faire.

Stressait. N'était pas un cancre en potions, mais ne possédait non plus un talent certain. Sa moyenne générale pouvait être excellente si les notes obtenues dans cette maudite matière ne venaient pas tout gâcher. Obtenir une mauvaise note de plus était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Ce fut cette raison qui lui procura un peu plus de courage et lui permit de lancer un regard suppliant au bulgare, qui ne mit guère de temps à en comprendre le sens. Celui-ci lui renvoya en échange un regard plus spécial signifiant presque : "Après ce que tu m'as fait, peux-tu m'expliquer pour quelle obscure raison j'accepterais de t'aider?". Et pourtant...

-Je ne veux pas t'entendrrre. Tu ne me parrrles pas, tu ne me rrregarrrdes pas. Tu te contentes simplement de me donner les ingrrrédients indiqués après les avoir préparés comme il convient; d'accorrrd? Moi, je les mélangerai et je surrrveillerrrai le feu et la régularité des mouvements de cuillèrrre.

Pensa au départ qu'en gros, allait se coltiner tout le sale boulot tandis que lui resterait assis sur sa chaise à siroter un jus de citrouille en toute tranquillité, avant de se raviser, et de se persuader que c'était déjà mieux que rien. Hocha la tête et ouvrit son livre de potions à la page qu'il fallait. Comme il lui avait gentiment été demandé, ferma sa bouche, se contentant de soigneusement découper certaines herbes, d'extraire le jus de certains fruits toxiques, de peser au milligramme près les éléments qui le nécessitaient. Dans un silence presque religieux.  
Et au bout de dix minutes de silence, celui-ci se rompit...

**O(+VKCD+)O**

Encore. Encore et - malheureusement - toujours cette immonde sensation de déjà vu. Haïssait ça. Haïssait de se retrouver une fois de plus dans l'infirmerie, avec un trou noir dans le cerveau, rien que des impressions invérifiables dans l'immédiat. Haïssait d'avoir tous ses vêtements alors que des draps recouvraient son corps. Haïssait cette vieille odeur de sirop pour la toux et autres produits médicamenteux. Haïssait ces lits grinçants, surement aussi usés pour que l'infirmière entende dès qu'une personne tentait de s'échapper, le moindre mouvement faisant hurler les ressorts rouillés, audibles jusqu'au fin fond de la foret interdite.

Que faisait-il là - et en se posant la question, renforça involontairement sa sensation de déjà vu. Mit bien moins de temps que la dernière fois pour vérifier qu'il était absolument seul dans le lit. On ne savait jamais. N'étant pas un génie des potions, aurait pu se tromper dans les ingrédients et créer une mixture avec des effets légèrement aphrodisiaques qui l'auraient poussé à se jeter sur un bulgare qu'il estimait avoir suffisamment traumatisé depuis le temps. Fort heureusement, son lit n'accueillait que sa propre personne. Souffla, se calma et reposa sa tête sur le doux oreiller blanc.

-Cedrrric?

Merlin le faisait-il exprès? Le karma s'arrangeait-il pour qu'il paye durement la seule faute de son existence qu'il considérait comme grave? C'était le même ton que le matin de ce funeste épisode de sa vie. Le même ton teinté d'inquiétude, à la différence que cette fois, y décernait une part de rancœur, découlant justement de cette inquiétude. Devait avoir fait quelque chose de terrible pour faire peur à Viktor. Se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, qui lui était assis sur une chaise, à bonne distance de son lit.

-On n'a pas... demanda-t-il, hésitant.

La sévérité qui se dessina sur le visage du bulgare lui prouva que non, ainsi que sa stupidité à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à cette possibilité. Comment Viktor, garçon d'une extrême intelligence, aurait-il pu tirer profit d'un de ces autres moments de lucidité douteuse? Avait déjà fait cette erreur une fois, et les conséquences s'était avérées particulièrement douloureuses pour lui. Se maudissait d'avoir posé la question, augmentant par ce processus la haine déjà grande que lui vouait son rival. Décidément, ce n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas sa journée. Détestait tout. Détestait quasiment d'être né.

-Pourquoi diable suis-je à l'infirmerie?

Et quand les derniers sons de sa voix s'estompèrent, vit une chose magnifique, qui lui avait manqué. Viktor souriait - soit parce qu'il prenait également conscience que tout se déroulait comme la dernière fois, soit parce qui l'avait amené dans cet endroit attirerait des probables années de moqueries de la part de toute personne y ayant assisté. Mais c'était beau. Le sourire de Viktor avait cet effet apaisant sur les gens, envoutant, qui faisait tomber quiconque le croisait sous son charme. N'y faisait pas exception. Dénota toutefois que ce sourire lui avait manqué. Grandement manqué, dirait-il même.

-Tu m'avais déjà dit que tu n'étais pas trrrès bon en potions, mais de là à confondrrre une plante quasi inoffensive avec une plante quasi morrrtelle, il y grrrande différrrence, ne penses-tu pas? Inutile que je t'explique la suite dans les détails : tu m'as donné le mauvais ingrrrédient, qui évidemment ne s'accorrrdait absolument pas avec ceux déjà présents dans le chaudron, ce qui a fini par s'achever au trrravers d'une explosion qui nous a tous deux prrropulsés violemment contre le murrr derrrièrrre, nous évanouissant tout en intoxiquant la moitié de la salle. Et le prrrofesseurrr je ne sais plus quoi te fait savoirrr que tu as gagné une semaine de rrretenue, ainsi que la perte de trrrente points à ta maison.

Là, il se produit une chose si inenvisageable, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pu le prévoir. Suite à son long monologue, le bulgare s'était tut, regardant le capitaine des Poufsouffles. Ce dernier, vexé par les moqueries, lui avait renvoyé l'observation, en y ajoutant une pointe de reproche. Ne surent combien de temps exactement cela dura. S'étaient regardés, et avaient ri ensemble, pile au même moment. Pourquoi? Parce que c'était drôle, qu'on se moquait toujours des plus idiots, et que la stupidité dont avait fait preuve Cédric dans la réalisation de cette potion était d'un grandiose niveau.

-Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui n'est pas doué pour réussir à mélanger, ou qui n'a pas su contrôler l'intensité du feu.

-Désolé de te décevoirrr, Diggorrry, mais le prrrofesseurrr a vérifié, histoirrre de ne pas donner la mauvaise punition à la mauvaise perrrsonne - ce qui est plutôt bizarrrrre d'après ce qu'on m'a rrraconté surrr lui. Parrr conséquent, tu demeurrres le seul et unique fautif, finit-il avec un autre de ses sourires charmeur.

Puis le silence. De nouveau. La gêne. Le manque de sujet de conversation entrainant l'immédiat départ d'un des deux, autrement dit le seul capable de marcher. Vit donc le bulgare reprendre sa froide expression faciale, apte à affronter la troupe de harpies qui se jetterait sur lui dès son premier pas posé dehors. Devait faire quelque chose, non? Venait de produire une explosion et avait blessé, certes légèrement, son rival. Des excuses s'imposaient, le savait, et afin de les présenter correctement, interpella l'attrapeur juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de sortie.

Evidemment, c'était bien plus simple de le dire que de le faire. Avait peur, peur que les excuses qu'il souhaitait présenter ne soient que du vent, que Viktor, encore trop touché par la manière dont il s'était fait rejeter, ne les prennent pas en considération et les lui renvoient en pleine face, avec une certaine violence. Reconnaissait toujours ses erreurs et présentait automatiquement les excuses qui s'y rapportaient en conséquence, mais il n'était pas dit que les autres les accepteraient avec simplicité. La peur demeurait la première sensation capable de le paralyser.

Se trouvait ridicule. Venait d'appeler le bulgare pour ne rien lui dire. D'ailleurs, celui-ci continuait de le regarder, attendant qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose, pour au final se rasseoir à sa place. Comprenait que ce que Cédric cherchait à lui dire n'était pas simple, démontré par ce geste révélateur de stress consistant à s'entortiller les doigts entre eux. Le champion de Poudlard était quand même quelqu'un de timide. Fixant l'attrapeur des yeux, espéra que ce dernier comprenne qu'il lui faudrait peut-être une peu de temps pour ouvrir la bouche, lui demandant ainsi s'il avait en avait à tuer.

-Tu souhaites sans doute me prrrésenter des excuses?

Sourit. N'était pas choqué qu'on puisse en arriver à cette conclusion. Son incapacité à cacher le sens de sa pensée avait longtemps été un handicap, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que ce pouvait être fort utile pour avouer des choses difficiles. Bien sûr, la personne en face de lui devait faire preuve d'un certain sens de la déduction. Viktor avait sans doute compris que l'unique raison pour laquelle Cédric avait pu le retenir malgré le malaise subsistant entre eux - quoiqu'une partie s'en fût effacée suite à leur bref moment de rigolade - était des excuses.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoua-t-il.

Il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Ne voulait pas se contenter d'offrir de simples excuses. Souhaitait donner les raisons exactes d'une telle décision, et Merlin qu'elles étaient nombreuses. Les présentait parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'une prise de recul n'avait pas à se faire d'une si froide manière. Les présentait parce que depuis noël, s'apercevait petit à petit que son geste s'expliquait par une attirance que l'alcool s'était contenté de dévoiler au grand jour. Les présentait parce que l'aveu des sentiments que lui portait Viktor l'avait touché plus qu'il n'avait pu l'envisager. Les présentait pour se faire pardonner sa lenteur d'esprit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me prrrésenter des excuses pourrr ça. Je pense êtrrre aussi fautif que toi.

-Faux... Je n'avais pas à...

A quoi? A lui dire d'aller se faire foutre simplement car il n'avait pas su que la découverte d'un homme au physique avantageux à ses côtés lui avait permis d'envisagé que l'orientation sexuelle qu'il avait choisi n'était pas forcément celle à laquelle il avait pensé? Oui. C'était stupide, car il était intelligent, qu'il aurait dû lui dire qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'y faire au lieu de lui assener un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Egoïste car il n'avait pensé à lui, n'essayant pas une seconde d'envisager les désastreuses conséquences que subirait la personne se trouvant tout aussi concerné que lui.

-Si. Je n'aurrrai pas dû venirrr te voirrr alorrrs que tu encaissais encorrre le contrrre-coup de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'aurrrais pas dû venir pourrr te fairrre des rrréclamations, tu ne m'appartiens pas. La rrréaction que tu as eue était plausible et parrrfaitement justifiée.

-Tout est allé tellement vite... En général, les gens apprennent à se connaitre, découvrent une affinité particulière, l'exploitent puis couchent ensemble. Nous avons sauté deux étapes au minimum, et je crois qu'un tel franchissement était trop conséquent pour moi. Ca a provoqué une sorte de chamboulement qui a inversé l'ordre de passage des étapes en question, parce que l'affinité particulière a surgis après les ébats.

Merlin. Venait carrément d'avouer au grand jour qu'il ressentait bien un petit truc à l'égard du bulgare, qui lui écarquillait les yeux de stupéfaction. Avait beau ne pas savoir faire preuve de discrétion, là, était allé peut-être un peu trop loin. Justement, c'était le genre de choses qu'il préférait qu'on devine plutôt qu'il confesse ouvertement. Ses mots semblaient être lourds de signification puisque de nouveau, le silence régna. Mais ce devait en être trop pour Viktor qui, fatigué de devoir toujours tout comprendre alors que les choses pouvaient être dîtes sans fioritures, prit la parole:

-Je sais que c'est difficile d'assumer ce qu'on est, Cédric, je ne saurrrais te dire combien de temps il m'a fallu... Alors je te prrropose un truc simple : Laisse-moi une pérrriode d'un mois, durrrant laquelle nous ne serons pas en couple, mais en essai - si je puis ainsi dirrre. Après ce mois, librrre à toi d'accepter de continuer ou pas... Bien que je ne doute pas de ma capacité à te convaincrrre de suivrrre la même rrroute que la mienne, dit-il en souriant.

-Quelle prétention!

Détestait les personnes prétentieuses. Etait l'exemple même que la prétention n'était pas nécessaire, puisque sans jamais se vanter de ses exploits auprès de ses amis et de toute l'école entière, en avait reçu le respect. C'était pour cette raison, par exemple, qu'il détestait le fils Malfoy, dont la seule qualité était un langage soutenu et une certaine capacité à trouver des mots capables de rabaisser un homme plus bas que terre. Ne détestait néanmoins pas les lèvres de Viktor sur les siennes, ce geste signifiant la close de leur pacte. Et cette douce sensation qui l'envahit lui confirma qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

-MON INFIRMERIE N'EST PAS UN LIEU OU LE REGLEMENT PEUT-ÊTRE VIOLE MONSIEUR KRUM! DEGUERPISSEZ ET LAISSEZ MONSIEUR DIGGORY SE RETABLIR, hurla l'infirmière.

_Voilà, tout pourrait se finir ainsi - et dieu sait que ça me ferait du travail en moins -, mais je n'ai pas envie que les lecteurs pensent qu'au final, Cédric finira par mourir quelques mois après. Voilà pourquoi j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il y aura sans doute encore deux parties, et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être un épilogue. Tout dépendra de mon état. N'oubliez jamais à quel point je vous aime et qu'il ne faut jamais croire ce que peut dire Jésus._


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer**: Dieu sait que si je gagnais un seul centime sur cette fic, j'updaterais à des rythmes bien plus réguliers.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Je me rassure en me disant qu'après cette partie, il ne m'en restera plus qu'une! Je tenais à remercier Swendaii et Kiwi qui ne cessent, en ce moment, de m'encourager. Si le raiting change, songez que ce n'est pas sans raison. Veuillez par avance m'excuser si cela vous dérange. Si bien au contraire cela vous provoque plus de joie que de peine, alors j'espère que le contenu de ce chapitre excusera sa petitesse.

Je remercie le plus sincèrement possible ma chère beta, **Jésus**, qui accepte de corriger ceci tout en sachant que le cadeau que je lui offrirais pour noël sera particulièrement horrible.

(Jésus confirme ce qu'il vient de dire concernant le cadeau et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.)

**O(+Foudre+)O**

_**Partie 3**_

Décidément, allait abandonner l'idée d'une carrière en temps que joueur et se lançait dans la potion si toutes les expériences qu'il mènerait à l'avenir étaient aussi magnifiques que celle qu'il vivait en ce moment. En effet, cela faisait plus d'un mois que Viktor et lui _expérimentaient_ quelque chose, qu'ils étaient en essai. Cela faisait un mois entier que le bulgare était aux petits soins avec lui, qu'il ne cessait de lui prouver l'étendue de sa passion par divers cadeaux et gestes affectifs plus que plaisants, et qu'il vivait sur un petit nuage.

En était à présent sûr, Viktor était quelqu'un de particulièrement convainquant. Lui qui avait eu la bêtise de le trouver prétentieux d'affirmer pouvoir le convaincre se trouvait bien bête d'avoir eu une telle pensée, tout comme il se trouvait stupide de n'avoir profité de ceci plus tôt. Avait hésité au départ, à se laisser emporter dans une chose qu'il n'avait connue auparavant, à presque s'engager totalement - il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient en essai - avec un rival potentiel, craignant que ses sentiments ne lui fassent perdre un sang-froid qu'il se devait de garder pour remporter le tournoi.

Et pourtant, s'était aperçu que c'était justement les sentiments en question qui le motivaient à gagner. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas encore affirmer qu'il était amoureux, n'en restait pas moins sûr qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour l'élève de Durmstrang. Ceci s'était largement prouvé durant la seconde épreuve du tournoi, lorsqu'il avait ouï de l'œuf qu'il devait allait chercher dans les profondeurs ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Devait avouer qu'inconsciemment, avait pensé à Viktor. Avait donc extrêmement rigolé en voyant Cho retenue aux abysses par une corde. Cette fille ne signifiait plus rien pour lui.

Se rappelait de la petite scène vécue à la suite de cette épreuve: la jalousie de l'attrapeur mêlée à son enthousiasme avait provoqué une espèce d'alchimie. S'étaient balancé de petits piques, l'un se moquant du faible niveau de l'autre, et celui-ci affirmant l'intervention divine d'une réincarnation de la malchance. Avaient tellement rit qu'il s'était promis de remporter la dernière épreuve, d'une part pour remporter le monstrueux pactole - ne l'oubliait pas -, et surtout pour ne pas que les rôles s'inversent et que ce soit à son tour de recevoir les disgrâces de son compagnon.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier entreprenait en ce moment de lui dévorer le cou par de sulfureux baisers. N'avait pas besoin de faire partie de Serdaigle pour savoir comment cela allait se terminer, de quelle manière ses innocents baisers allaient devenirs bien plus poussés, et à des endroits de son corps bien moins saints. S'était douté depuis le début que Viktor avait des arrières pensées quand il lui avait demandé de monter avec lui chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre - en tant que champion, Karkaroff lui avait offert sa chambre -, et qu'ils finiraient sur le lit, en train de s'embrasser.

Devait admettre qu'il avait douté à à peine dix mètres de la porte. Après tout, ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, s'étant auparavant fait la promesse de ne pas aller trop vite. Ne voulait pas se précipiter, accélérer le cours des événements pour qu'au final cela tourne de nouveau au vinaigre entre eux. S'était en conséquence promis qu'une fois entré dans la chambre, repousserait gentiment le bulgare en cas d'approche un peu trop directe et explicite, en lui expliquant qu'il préférait attendre, et en rajoutant à cela leur commune promesse dans l'optique d'une persistance.

Hélas, s'était découvert comme faible, autant que sur le plan moral que physique. Pareil à ses prédictions, dès que la porte fut fermée, avait senti deux énormes mains saisir ses épaules et le balancer violemment contre le lit plus que confortable. N'avait même pas eu le temps de se relever que, déjà, Viktor avait pris position au dessus de lui, paralysant chacun de ses membres. Avait quasiment eu l'impression qu'il allait subir un terrible viol, avant que cette idée ne s'efface devant la douceur des baisers fournis contre ses lèvres.

En était donc là, à se faire littéralement manger, imaginant les énormes traces de batifolage qui trôneraient sur son cou le lendemain et dont toutes les plus grandes commères de Poudlard raffoleraient. N'eut plus le temps d'y penser, son attrapeur sachant exactement de quelle manière n'attirer l'attention que sur sa seule personne, lâchant son cou pour sa bouche. S'embrassèrent alors tels les films moldus les plus mielleux existant, non moins sans que leurs mains restent inactives et ne se baladent respectivement sur leurs corps, brûlant d'une excitation incontrôlable.

Puis soudain, se rendit compte qu'il était totalement en train de se faire dominer. N'oubliait pas que la dernière fois, trop imbibé à l'alcool, s'était vu sans défense, sans échappatoire. Hors de question que cela ne se reproduise. Désirait pour dernière chose au monde que Viktor puisse impunément croire tirer les rennes du traîneau systématiquement, aussi, de toutes ses forces, plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son amant afin de le faire basculer pour se retrouver d'une traite à califourchon sur ses hanches développées par le Quidditch.

Ce mouvement brusque eut le don de surprendre Viktor, qui voyait en Cédric un garçon sage et posé. Allait lui prouver qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne et que, s'il en éprouvait le besoin ou qu'il transformait celui-ci en un devoir, rien ne l'empêche d'y parvenir. De toute façon, le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de l'attrapeur lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de recourir à ce procédé. Souriant lui aussi, entreprit de continuer les gestes sensuels sur la personne qui les avait à la base exercés, en y mettant peut-être une peu plus de douceur, de passion.

Cet échange buccal dura environ une dizaines de minute, avant que, las des répétitions certes d'un plaisir immense, ne commence à déboutonner passer sa main sous les tissus gênants qui recouvraient la peau qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Ressentit, une fois celle-ci atteinte, de petits frissons, résultant du contact brusque de la froideur de ses mains avec la chaleur du corps d'athlète de son compagnon. Puis apparut après un temps ce qu'il trouvait des plus mignons, à savoir cette chair de poule, qui provoquait de délectables sensations au toucher, ses doigts parcourant les formes sculptées des abdominaux de son amant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne risques plus d'avoir froid d'ici peu, susurra-t-il.

Rigola intérieurement sans doute similairement à Viktor. Ne pouvait simplement pas restreindre son hilarité devant l'intensité pour le moins surprenante de son lunatisme d'esprit. S'était convaincu de ne rien tenter dès le franchissement de cette maudite porte, et voilà qu'à présent, c'était lui qui dirigeait les opérations, qui se creusait l'esprit pour ne pas perdre la domination obtenue - savait parfaitement que le bulgare n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement sur une durée proportionnellement grande à la sévérité de son cours de potion.

Visiblement, devait plutôt bien se débrouiller pour échafauder des plans aux intentions plus que douteuses s'il se référait aux légers gémissements que poussait l'homme sous lui. En était arrivé, il fallait dire, à complètement retirer tout ce qui parait le haut de son corps, appliquant à présent des baisers sur cette partie. Parcourait avec lenteur toute sa longueur, détaillant la perfection de ses lèvres, ce qu'avaient auparavant souligné ses mains habiles. Et indéniablement, arriva à hauteur de son pantalon, qu'il ne pensait pas atteindre de sitôt.

S'arrêta net. Tenta de réfléchir et n'arriva qu'à la seule conclusion qu'il était un parfait imbécile de prendre les devants pour ce qu'il n'avait jamais accompli jadis. S'était pour l'instant dirigé comme il l'aurait fait avec une fille, de sorte qu'il soit sûr que l'atteinte d'un minimum de plaisir pour son conjoint soit assuré. Aurait pu continuer de la sorte, puisque la poitrine chez l'homme demeurait une zone tout aussi érogène que chez la femme, avec certes moins de sensibilité. Néanmoins, venait d'arriver à une partie de l'anatomie qu'il ne connaissait que par lui-même, et qui incluait de ce fait une hypothétique chance que ça ne concerne justement que sa personne...

Se trouvait stupide... Cela dit, oubliait qu'il était seul, qu'un autre homme se trouvait à ses côtés, et que ce dernier possédait une expérience plus conséquente que la sienne. N'eut aucunement besoin d'exprimer son malaise par des mots. Viktor, à l'aide d'un baiser, le fit basculer et revenir mutuellement à sa place de départ. N'eut aucunement besoin, non plus, de le remercier, l'élève de Durmstrang ne lui en laissant le temps, reproduisant un schéma d'attaque de son torse similaire à celui dont il avait usé avant. Comprenait pourquoi des gémissements s'étaient faits entendre.

La seule différence fut qu'une fois arrivée à hauteur de son pantalon, Viktor ne s'y arrêta pas. Sentit les ouvertures s'ouvrir à l'aide de dents, puis, une fois l'ensemble effectué, son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes, rendant son corps uniquement vêtu d'un pauvre boxer. Désirant qu'ils soient parfaitement égaux, lutta pour enlever celui ce Viktor - et ce n'était guère un euphémisme vu le temps qu'il mit, le bulgare semblant préférer s'adonner à une toute autre occupation. Enfin, furent tous deux avec le minimum de vêtements possible.

Vêtements qui, sous les fortes pulsions sexuelles de l'attrapeur professionnel, ne mirent guère plus de trois minutes à partir. Rougit. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère le voyait nu, mais c'était la première fois ou il s'agissait d'une personne qui possédait pour lui une _grande_ importance. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait une chose aussi puissante, qui l'insistait à ne rien relâcher, à presque foncer tête baissée. Avait en conséquence peur de décevoir les quelques attentes faites.

Fut donc plus que soulagé de constater que le sale sourire pervers de son compagnon n'avait pas disparu de son si beau visage. Fut en revanche plus que surpris quand, finissant de dessiner les contours de ses abdominaux avec sa langue, Viktor la fit descendre de manière rectiligne vers toute la partie découverte par la disparition de son dernier sous-vêtement, qui se dressait avec fierté. Devinait déjà ce que le bulgare allait faire et s'y préparait mentalement, non pas qu'il craignait de voir celui-ci s'y prendre comme un vrai bœuf; seulement on ne savait jamais.

Toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent avec le temps. La bouche de Viktor était véritablement maitresse de son plaisir. La ressentait sur toute la longueur de son sexe. La sentait parcourir celui-ci dans des mouvements de va-et-vient, avec lenteur. Ne put retenir un cri quand, touché par les faibles gémissements, son amant décida de les intensifier proportionnellement sa vitesse d'exécution. Le mouvement devinrent rapides, intenses, au point qu'il se sentit quasiment hors du monde, qu'il sentit que rien de mieux au monde ne pouvait lui arriver. Jamais une fille n'avait pu réussir une telle performance.

Faillit de ce fait protester lorsqu'il ne sentit plus rien. Viktor remontait de la même manière qu'il était descendu, laissant des traces de succion qui mettraient du temps à disparaitre. Ne put hélas en redemander, sa langue étant occupée à danser une valse limpide, claire, sans le moindre faux pas. Le plaisir n'avait rien de comparable, mais en prenait bien plus par ce simple baiser, car il s'agissait d'une plus évidente preuve d'amour qu'une tout autre pratique sexuelle. Après tout, les plus beaux baisers n'avaient-ils pas régler les plus durs conflits? N'avaient-ils pas le don de tout calmer?

Et soudainement, cessa de respirer. Le moment aussi redouté qu'attendu était arrivé. Viktor venait de relever ses jambes un peu précipitamment. Aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'un simple geste ordinaire, mais la vue de son compagnon se reculer pour enfiler un préservatif ne pouvait être plus explicite. Le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec à la fois envie et crainte. Ne savait pas ce que cela faisait, puisque la seule fois ou cela lui était arrivé, était trop pompette pour que les véritables sensations offertes par une pleine lucidité ne soient là.

Viktor le regarda également, pour lui dire qu'il y allait, et aussi pour le rassurer. Cette tentative eut l'avantage de lui ôter une partie de sa crainte, sans pour autant complètement l'éradiquer, malheureusement. Celle-ci s'amplifia indubitablement quand il sentit contre sa chair une chose froide, là ou personne n'était allé auparavant, du moins avec son plein consentement. L'ouverture commença. Viktor y allait doucement, n'oubliant pas de le caresser et de l'embrasser, pour qu'il n'ait pas qu'à se focaliser sur lui, mais aussi sur ce qu'il entreprenait.

Merlin, ça faisait un mal de chien. N'était absolument pas une petite nature, défiait seulement quiconque d'endurer cela. En arriva à la conclusion que Fleur, souhaitant se débarrasser d'un adversaire pour le tournoi, avait ajouté quelques ingrédients hallucinogènes à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité - ne voyait pas Harry faire ça -, parce que franchement, fallait être sérieusement atteint pour ne pas se rappeler d'une douleur aussi prononcée. Ne savait pas combien de cris restaient masqués, savait juste qu'il devait se taire, qu'il le devait pour celui qui lui provoquait cette douleur.

Pourquoi? Parce qu'il le méritait bien. Viktor lui avait prouvé tout le long de ce mois combien il était un être formidable, l'avait plongé dans d'incroyables euphories, lui avait offert la tendresse que tout être humain désire, et ne l'avait fait sous aucune contradiction, simplement par amour. Qui ne méritait pas qu'on fasse un effort pour lui s'il agissait de la sorte. Devait résister, affronter cette douleur, la surmonter, la vaincre et prouver qu'il était fort. Etait le champion de Poudlard, n'allait pas faillir à sa réputation, ni aux attentes d'une des personnes qui les avait fascinées.

Aussi, lorsque le bulgare accéléra légèrement l'allure de ses mouvements, qui intensifièrent sa douleur tout en lui provoquant par moment, à son grand étonnement, quelques plaisirs inconnus, se renforça et attrapa les épaules de son compagnon, pour le ramener près de lui. Leurs deux corps fusionnés tel les plus parfaits danseur lors d'une représentation importante, là ou l'angoisse de faire un faux pas provoquée une surdose d'adrénaline, qui se mêlait au milieu des gémissements et de leurs plaisir. Un spectacle digne des plus beaux nus, qui ferait la joie des meilleurs peintres.

Etaient tout de même un peu gauche, du fait que l'un vivait sa première expérience, et que l'autre, conscient de ce fait, craignait de ne pas savoir s'y prendre avec ce genre de personne. N'en étaient pas moins heureux de vivre ce moment, de contempler mutuellement au travers des yeux de son prochain une idylle. Etaient en train de comprendre l'impact de leurs relations sur eux, l'un ayant changé de bord grâce à cela, l'autre ressentant pour la première fois des sentiments atteignant un idéal de dix si une quelconque échelle de la passion avait été construite. Etaient amoureux.

Et quoi de mieux que cette réalité pour partager d'un accord commun ce moment? Commença alors à enrouler ses jambes autours de celles de l'attrapeur professionnel, remarquant par là la différence de musculature de leurs deux corps. La sueur présente sur ses jambes, ainsi que sur l'ensemble de son anatomie, transforma leurs ébats en une sorte de séjour à la mer. Et quand bien même, après réflexion, décidèrent de rajouter à leur mélange ceux de leurs bouches, ne furent pas le moins du monde gêné par la fraicheur des petits courants d'air qui contrastait avec celle de leurs formes.

Se rassura en trouvant au bout d'un long moment du plaisir dans ce que Viktor lui faisait. S'était un habitué quelque peu, quoique la douleur n'en demeure pas présente. Se rassura également en se disant que, puisqu'au final, au bout de longues réitérations, finirait par ne ressentir que des joies à une telle pratique, celui-ci ne s'en verrait pas éphémère, du fait que le bulgare tenait depuis un bon bout de temps en lui, sans que le moindre signe d'une certaine précocité de l'acte ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Ce qui était n'était hélas pas son cas. Eprouvait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas atteindre l'étape finale de ce genre de rapport. Rien n'était plus difficile, et pourtant, livrait une bataille similaire à celle qu'il avait livrée contre la douleur. Devait se retenir. Désirait pour dernière chose au monde que cela s'achève brièvement - bien que cela faisait au moins plus de vingt cinq minutes -, de peur que Viktor ne soit obligé de se finir lui-même, quoiqu'il pourrait l'y aider, son réceptacle n'étant plus apte à l'accueillir comme il en convenait.

Hélas ne tenu que cinq maigres minutes de plus avant de planter ses ongles entre les omoplates du bulgare, tandis que sa bouche émettait des sons d'un fort degré, et qu'il se déversait entre leurs abdominaux. Cette accumulation chimique du corps lui fit perdre la tête l'espace d'une minute, durant laquelle Viktor, se déversa à son tour, au même endroit, mélangeant leurs sécrétions parallèlement à leurs langues. C'en était fini, et ils pensèrent similairement à une chose : n'étaient pas prêts de ne pas recommencer dans un futur qu'ils espéraient assez proche.

Restèrent un moment allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs souffles saccadés se calmant. Et ce moment intime, qui suit généralement un rapport, prit fin dès que l'odeur des diverses fluides corporels ne devint plus supportable à leur sens olfactif. Se levèrent donc ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la douche, qu'ils prirent avec peine, la chaleur du jet d'eau les relaxant, les fatiguant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ne purent tout de même pas s'empêcher de s'embrasser, de se caresser de manière innocente. Etaient indubitablement.

Puisque cela faisait un mois jour pour jour, qu'il en était sûr à présent, que tous les éléments étaient réunis pour lui prouver qu'il ne faisait pas un mauvais choix, qu'il avait suffisamment réfléchi sur la question et qu'aucune prise de recul n'était à l'ordre du jour, quand Viktor lui essuya les cheveux, se retourna et ôta la serviette de sa tignasse trempée. Puis, suite à un long échange de regard, l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait, car il en possédait un grand, un généreux, et que celui qui l'avait éveillé se devait de le ressentir.

- Continuons, dit-il une fois le baiser rompu.

Et eut la plus parfaite confirmation de la justesse de son choix lorsqu'il lu un bonheur sans limite sur le visage de son amant, devenu officiellement, à présent, son petit ami. Enfin, dans la petite pièce devenue brumeuse, vaporeuse et opaque sous la chaleur de l'eau, échangèrent un dernier baiser de célibataire. Baiser transformé en symbole du commencement d'une véritable relation, de la disparition du domaine hypothétique dans leurs esprit, là ou, maintenant, seul une pensée persistait : allaient tout faire pour que la relation en question soit des plus parfaites.

_Je me sens un peu honteux, je dois avouer, devant la triste constatation que cette partie ne possède rien d'autre qu'un lemon, qu'encore je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir parfaitement écrit. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cela aura au moins eu l'effet d'éveiller un tant soit peut votre plaisir. Je vous serez reconnaissant d'acclamer Jésus pour sa correction, car c'est la première fois que je lui fais corriger un chap.' d'un tel rating. Je pense très honnêtement que la prochaine partie mettre autant de temps que celle-ci à venir. Je m'en excuse à l'avance en vous exprimant tout mon amour._


	4. Partie 4

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne change.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Cela fait un certain temps que cette dernière partie est attendue, et un temps tout aussi long qu'elle stagne dans mon dossier à fic, incomplète et n'étant pas prête d'être terminée. Seulement, me souvenant qu'un simple chapitre constituerait la fin définitive de cette histoire, et que je n'aurai plus à me flageller en pensant qu'il me faudrait la finir, je m'y suis mis. N'ayant lu la scène du labyrinthe qu'il y a une éternité, je vous prie d'excuser les erreurs qui pourraient apparaître dans ce chapitre.

Bénie soit Jésus, la merveilleuse déesse qui accepte de corriger mes chapitres avec (j'espère) un peu de joie.

**O(+Foudre+)O**

_**Partie 4**_

Voilà. Y était enfin, après de multiples batailles qui lui avaient couté une peau parfaite et quelques membres parfaitement fonctionnels. Y était, à ce croisement final, à ce carrefour qui lui ouvrirait des portes verrouillées à pratiquement tous en gravant son nom dans l'histoire d'Angleterre. Y était, face à ses capacités, face à une hypothétique définition de lui en tant que gagnant magistral ou looser qui le serait tout autant. Y était, dans une merde noire, car il tremblait comme une feuille morte, qu'il doutait que ses jambes lui obéissent totalement, et qu'il ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait. _Absolument_ rien.

Les allées ténébreuses du labyrinthe se dessinaient devant lui, froides et aussi accueillantes qu'un cours de potions. Un vent léger traversait les branchages, les agitant telles des mains prêtes à le saisir et à l'enfouir dans des profondeurs d'où il ne pourrait plus jamais ressortir. Les bruits qui émanaient, comme chaque nuit, de la forêt interdite et qui se mêlaient à l'ambiance dangereuse de ce lieu formaient une alchimie malsaine qui lui bouffait l'estomac et lui donnait de violentes envies de vomir. Ne s'était de sa vie à aucun instant retrouvé dans un pareil état juste devant une confrontation. Dans quelques minutes, devrait y aller.

Remarquant que Fleur, Harry et Viktor étaient en train de finir leur préparation, demanda au professeur McGonagall, située à ses côtés, s'il pouvait faire un détour très rapide par les toilettes, argumentant un stress qui lui fournissait quelques envie pressantes. Recevant en réponse un signe de tête affirmatif, se mit à courir en direction du château, qu'il atteignit au bout de quelques minutes. Parcourut ainsi les couloirs sombres pour échouer dans les toilettes, où il s'écroula contre le lavabo. Passa mécaniquement un coup d'eau sur son visage, pour se rafraichir les idées.

Perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit guère les pas qui se distinguaient dans son dos. Ne les entendit qu'à partir du moment où ils s'accompagnèrent de bras qui enlacèrent sa taille et d'une bouche qui cajola son cou. Ferma ses yeux à ce doux contact et se laissa doucement bercé durant quelques instants bien mérités. En ce moment, plus rien ne l'atteignait hormis un souffle chaud qui se baladait sur sa nuque; ni stress, ni mortifiante envie de vomir, ni tout autre sentiment qui le pousserait entre les bras si attractifs de l'inaction et de l'abandon. Était bien, tellement bien, qu'il crut normal de s'excuser d'avoir à rompre ce calme.

Aurait pu rester dans cette position pendant plus d'une heure, pendant toute une semaine, mais la dernière épreuve du tournoi n'était pas de ces évènements possibles à retarder. Chacun d'eux en était plus que conscient, que tout allait se jouer. Leurs points importaient peu; ne comptaient plus que la bravoure et le courage qui leur permettrait d'atteindre la coupe en premier. Ce petit écart devait rapidement s'occulter de leur esprit, qui lui ne devait se concentrer que sur ce labyrinthe, dans lequel ils ne seraient plus des amants mais des adversaires.

Se retourna en conséquence. Se regardèrent en conséquence. Restèrent dans cette position en conséquence. S'affrontèrent du regard en conséquence et se rappelèrent de leur condition : participant au Tournoi des trois sorciers. L'un représentant de Durmstrang, l'autre de Poudlard. Se sourirent en conséquence. Retournèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en conséquence. S'embrassèrent pour se souhaiter bonne chance et pour se donner une petite dose de courage en conséquence, avant de sortir des toilettes et de reprendre le chemin du parc adjacent au château.

**O(+VKCD+)O**

Hurla. De sa vie, n'avait jamais de sa vie ressenti une telle douleur, qui n'était pas située à un point précis, comme d'ordinaire, mais qui s'étendait sur la totalité de son corps. C'était comme si un hippogriffe lui martelait les jambes à l'aide de ses sabots et que le reste de son corps subissait les tourments de ses griffes. Impuissant, n'arrivait à rien d'autre que gesticuler tel un forcené, qu'à vociférer des suppliques visant à ce que sa souffrance s'éteigne ou du moins se calme drastiquement. Comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi on qualifiait ce sort d'impardonnable. Le subir entrainait automatiquement toute compassion envers le lanceur.

N'aurait en effet pas pardonné à n'importe quel mangemort, illuminé ou autre dérangé mental, mais là, il s'agissait de Viktor. _Viktor_. Lorsqu'entre deux cris, se retournait vers la direction de son assaillant, lorsqu'il était forcé de lui faire face, se sentait obligé de se demander, plutôt que de réserver son peu d'esprit pour tenter de trouver une échappatoire, s'il s'était montré si stupide, s'il avait été si aveugle? N'arrivait pas à s'ôter la pensée que tout ceci aurait pu être évité, que pactiser avec un adversaire n'aurait même du lui paraître être une éventualité. Voilà tout qui partait, qui s'évaporait aussi vite que c'était paru.

L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas d'entrevoir suffisamment le visage du Bulgare pour y décerner une pointe d'hésitation que son geste ne laissait définitivement pas transparaître. Avait véritablement besoin qu'une pulsion venait de traverser l'attrapeur, qu'un poids supplémentaire venait d'être ajouté par son directeur quant à la victoire, le poussant à cette folie, mais en aucun cas que ceci s'était vu calculé depuis le début, que ce qu'il avait donné et qu'ils avaient échangé n'était que la conséquence du plus vil des mensonges, le résultat de la soif de reconnaissance de l'élève de Durmstrang. Et se trouvait encore plus stupide de le faire.

Etait stupide. Incroyablement stupide, et en ce sens, trouvait que son actuelle situation lui convenait parfaitement. Allait endurer ce sort encore un peu (doutait que Viktor s'attarde plus si son objectif était bien la coupe de feu), jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse et qu'il ne puisse plus constituer une menace à sa victoire. Ensuite, probablement perdu dans le monde des ténèbres, prendrait le temps d'envisager entre le meurtre ou le suicide, le temps de pleurer durant toutes les vacances, le temps d'entreprendre de noirs desseins. En attendant, devait attendre de tomber dans les pommes.

Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta. La douleur, si significative, si insupportable se transforma en engourdissement parcourant chacun de ses membres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ses mains cessèrent de trembler, sa gorge surchauffait à force d'avoir crié, son visage reprit petit à petit des couleurs décentes, et, bien entendu, l'espoir revint à grande vitesse. L'espoir que l'attrapeur professionnel, rongé par les remords, ait interrompu sa vile entreprise. L'espoir d'un Viktor qui se soit stoppé pour s'excuser. L'espoir que le bulgare lui fournisse un nombre conséquent d'élément facilitant un pardon, afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Eut alors la confirmation qu'il n'y avait décidément pas mieux que les sentiments pour endormir toute raison. Car devant lui, n'avait pas un Viktor en train de pleurer, mais un Harry pointant sa baguette sur le supposé pleurnichard, qui se délectait du gout de l'herbe fraiche. Contempla ce superbe corps qu'il avait vu sous tous les angles et goûté dans les mêmes directions, duquel il avait tiré des avantages comme des inconvénients, avec lequel il avait partagé des plaisirs infinis et des douleurs jusque là passagères. Apposa ses yeux sur ces formes et les détailla, un long, long moment.

-Cedric... dit Harry pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

Hocha la tête et se releva. Devait oublier cette traitrise, se concentrer sur la seule et dernière chose plausible : la coupe de feu. Se disait qu'en la remportant, n'aurait au moins pas tout perdu et trouverait dans la gloire une certaine consolation. L'amour et la fierté d'un père valait sans doute mille fois plus que celui d'une tierce personne, et l'argent ramassé suffirait à accomplir ses désirs les plus fous, hein? Mettre autant de conviction à s'en convaincre que les pensées d'autrefois ne lui paraissaient pas être une solution divine, mais n'avait rien d'autre.

Ainsi, remercia Harry de son geste et prit une allée différente de la sienne à l'intersection suivante. Marcha à vive allure, s'éclaira tant bien que mal, lança quelques sorts contre quelques monstres apparus ici et là, sursauta au moindre bruit, tenta de percer les parois pour éviter de tourner en rond, trébucha sur plusieurs racines fourbèrent dissimulées, fut convaincu que la botanique ne serait jamais un domaine qui lui plairait, pesta contre son manque de connaissances dans cette matière, balaya ses regrets d'un revers de main, et, enfin, arriva à un angle ou se montrait à ses yeux la coupe, déposée au centre d'un socle de feuillages, et vers laquelle se dirigeait le sauveur du monde.

Au vu du grand secours qui lui avait apporté, ne put se résoudre à lui lancer un bon sortilège d'entrave et se contenta de courir derrière lui avec l'espoir de le surprendre et de se saisir de la coupe. Seulement, c'était mal connaitre les sadiques organisateurs de cet évènement, qui, évidemment, avaient augmenté le nombre d'obstacles à l'approche du but. Se trouva en ce sens fauché par des racines mouvantes qui piégèrent sa cheville droite. Meugla chaque sort lui passant par la tête mais découvrit que telle une hydre, lorsqu'une racine mourrait, deux autres faisaient surface pour le remplacer. Se dit que c'était foutu.

Toutefois, c'eut été occulter le cœur en or de mister cicatrice, qui, l'entendant se débattre, se précipita vers lui afin d'apporter une baguette supplémentaire à la sienne. S'en suivit de timides réprimandes mêlées à de grands remerciements. S'en suivit une marche côte à côte sans une once de précipitation. S'en suivit une arrivée qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait du fait qu'elle entrainait un choix des plus difficiles à faire. S'en suivit la solution miracle, à savoir un labyrinthe qui se refermait menaçant de les noyer. S'en suivit un commun accord duquel sortit une saisie simultanée de la coupe, et un transplanage express.

**O(+VKCD+)O**

Ouvrit les yeux avec peine, une migraine affreuse lui martelant la tête. Devant lui, une allée sombre aux parois végétales, des bifurquassions à rendre fou une personne n'ayant aucun sens de l'orientation, des cris effrayants et une question particulièrement existentielle : _Qu'est-ce que je fous ici?_ Savait pertinemment qu'il était dans le labyrinthe accueillant la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais ignorait de quelle manière était atterri dans cette allée précisément vu que son dernier souvenir était d'avoir marché une dizaine de minutes dans la même direction.

Le reste lui échappait complètement, ou du moins ne lui revenait que sous la forme de flashs courts peu explicites. Entendait des pas derrières lui, ressentait une perte complète de son contrôle, se mettait à courir. Voyait Cédric. Au sol. Les mains sur le visage... N'arrivait décidément pas à tout réunir en un épisode clair et concis, dont il pourrait aisément se servir afin de retracer son parcours. Ne prit néanmoins pas le temps d'y réfléchir, non pas que la coupe lui faisait de l'œil, mais plutôt que l'image du Poufsouffle à terre l'inquiétait assez. Engagea donc une marche déterminée.

Par chance, les murs du labyrinthe cessant leur mouvement, n'eut pas besoin de marcher plus de dix minutes avant qu'un passage s'ouvre vers un chemin au bout duquel apparaissait la coupe, resplendissante. Quoique son inquiétude pour Cédric n'avait pas disparu, ne put s'empêcher de mener ses pas en direction d'une récompense pour laquelle il n'avait que trop bataillé. Affronter un dragon qui avait de justesse manqué de lui cramer le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crane, se geler les miches dans un lac où se promenait des monstres tous plus étranges les uns que les autres n'étaient en effet pas de ses activités quotidiennes.

C'est alors que le destin lui joua un sale coup : Les deux participants représentant Poudlard devant la coupe, indécis quant à celui qui doit la prendre. Commença ainsi à courir, car si aucun d'eux ne parvenait à se décider, lui, y parviendrait parfaitement à leur place. Toutefois, c'était encore mal connaitre ce sadique destin, qui précipita le labyrinthe dans un mouvement inévitable. Ne put, entre le temps ou il s'était aperçu de ce tsunami floral qui se dirigeait vers lui et celui ou il s'était par réflexe placé en postions de défense, qu'entrevoir ses deux rivaux attraper chacun une poignée de la coupe.

Le choc fut rude mais n'eut pas raison de lui. Se releva donc du tourbillon, cracha toute l'herbe qu'il avait avalée et constata avec rage qu'en plus de se retrouver dans une nouvelle allée, venait de perdre la coupe de peu. Fut donc empli d'une certaine rage, qui s'exprima par de violents coups de pieds sur les buissons et des sorts vociférés à l'encontre de ces mêmes végétaux. N'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il venait de perdre la coupe après tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour la détenir entre ses mains, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la remporter avec la gloire qu'il méritait.

Mais soudainement, alors que les insultes dans sa langue d'origine fusaient dans tous les sens, se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. En effet, ou étaiENt les cris de joies, les acclamations à vous faire péter un tympan devant normalement provenir de la foule en délire accueillant les deux vainqueurs? S'arrêta deux minutes de gesticuler, vérifia que son audition n'avait pas été altérée par la secousse subie contre les parois du labyrinthe, et tendit l'oreille avec attention une fois qu'il fut assuré que ses oreilles fonctionnaient parfaitement, ce qui confirma son pressentiment.

N'entendait rien d'autre que le calme terrifiant qui hantait les allées sombres du labyrinthe. Cela ne signifiait à son sens qu'une chose, soit la coupe était un autre piège de la troisième épreuve les ayant fait transplaner au hasard dans un autre endroit du dédale. Auquel cas, avait encore une chance d'obtenir la coupe. Soit la coupe avait été piégée par la Française pour se débarrasser d'un candidat de toute manière plus fort qu'elle. Auquel cas, au vu de la perfidie qui se dégageait de Fleur, commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour Cédric (Honnêtement, les regards qu'elle lui lançaient étaient parmi les seuls qui lui glaçaient le sang de la sorte)

Fort heureusement pour lui, avait un avantage majeur sur chaque candidat : savait transplaner. N'avait pas de permis le lui autorisant, mais, en tant que joueur professionnel avec tant de talent, se devait d'assurer sa propre sécurité par ses propres moyens, et rien n'était plus efficace pour les sorciers qu'un transplanage vers un lieu sécurisé. En ce sens, demeurait capable de rejoindre Cédric et Harry, car connaissait un sort qui permettait de suivre la trace laissé par un transplanage. Prononça donc la formule et transplana.

**O(+VKCD+)O**

N'avait pas immédiatement compris ce qu'il se passait, au moment où son postérieur avait heurté le sol. N'avait rien saisi aux transformations d'environnement, à savoir les gradins surpeuplés d'une foule en délire devenus soudainement des pierres tombales. N'avait pas dès lors assimilé de quelle manière la luxuriante végétation s'était brutalement évaporée pour ne donner qu'un tableau sordide, cliché même des films d'horreur ou les arbres ne peuvent accueillir aucune feuille. N'avait à dire vrai assimilé qu'une chose : se place n'était définitivement pas en ces lieux inconnus.

Le découvrit au moment où Harry ne put répondre à sa question, au moment ou des bruits de pas s'approchèrent, au moment où un nabot aussi hideux que puant pointa sa baguette et qu'il prononça un sort qu'il connaissait de nom. Le découvrit en étant aveuglé par un flash vert, un jet de foudre détenteur d'une mort dont il ignorait si elle s'avèrerait brève ou douloureuse. Le découvrit en fermant les yeux, car n'ayant pas le temps de faire autre chose, en voyant, comme on en lisait la description dans tant de livres, quelques instants de sa vie teinté de joie et de mélancolie. Puis ce fut le grand trou noir, le néant et tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin au vide.

Là, dans ce cimetière où les morts eux-mêmes devaient être effrayés, l'interdit venait d'être à nouveau bravé, une guerre allait apparaitre et retransformer la carte du monde sorcier, ainsi que, probablement, celle du monde moldu. Sur ces terres, la foudre avait déjà frappé et se préparait à refaire surface en annonçant son imminente arrivée par le cri sec, brut d'un corps, qui après une voltige, va s'écraser contre une dalle située en retrait. Voilà ce que se disait Harry, alors que Pettigrow s'approchait avec entre ses bras, Voldemort, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, trop obnubilé à regarder celui qui venait de tuer son camarade, c'était que le camarade en question n'était pas mort. Non, il était simplement étendu, derrière lui, sur le corps de Viktor qui avait miraculeusement réussi à lancer un protego, mais qui, n'étant ni doué en sort de protection, ni expérimenté au point de stopper un sort aussi violent, n'avait pas empêché Cédric de subir l'impact de la décharge, le faisant atterrir sur le bulgare, qui, avec la force du corps s'était cogné contre un rocher le plongeant immédiatement au pays des songes. Bref, toute une merde dont le survivant ne s'était nullement aperçue.

Fut en conséquence aussi surpris qu'heureux quand, après s'être fait enchainé, après s'être fait extirpé son sang, après avoir vu le pire salaud du monde renaître, après avoir vu que son armée n'était en aucun cas morte et que chaque membre n'avait pas à toute vitesse fuit le pays, après s'être retrouvé à jouer de la baguette devant le prince des ténèbres, après avoir lancé un sort qui s'entrechoqua à celui de son adversaire et qui présageait de ne pas longtemps faire le poids, surgit un sort venant de derrière qui heurta Voldemort de plein front, et qu'on se saisit de lui avant de transplaner.

**O(+VKCD+)O**

-Cedrrric, attends!

Marcher vite quitte à ce que sa respiration se perde. Rejoindre au plus vite l'infirmerie où la présence d'un grand nombre de personne empêcherait le moindre bavardage sentimental. Fuir cette réalité qui le poursuivait et qui vociférait son nom d'un air suppliant. Occulter complètement ce qu'il s'était passé dans le labyrinthe plutôt que d'y trouver une raison, chose toujours plus facile. Trouver une nouvelle occupation qui l'occuperait durant toute la durée des vacances. Marcher. Courir. Ne plus penser à rien. Voilà quel était l'étonnant programme que Cédric s'était fixé.

-Cedrrric, s'il te plait...

Entendait son interlocuteur qui se rapprochait. Entendait son propre cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort, qui menaçait d'exploser et de rependre tout ce qu'il contenait : autant de haine que d'amour. Le problème demeurait dans le fait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à imposer une bonne distance. Son corps hurlait de fatigue, son âme conservait le souvenir d'une mort qui l'avait presque fait disparaitre et ses jambes n'étaient pas loin de le laisser s'écrouler. Dans le cas contraire, se serait sans doute mis à assainir de coup celui qui l'avait si impunément trahi, ou se serait satisfait d'une fuite rapide.

-Borrrdel, arrrête de fairrre l'enfant!

Viktor s'était cette fois mis à courir et l'avait rattrapé en deux secondes, le forçant à la confrontation en le retournant brusquement. Là, devant lui, contemplait un feu ardent au travers d'yeux le fixant avec une certaine dureté mêlée d'incompréhension. Y voyait comme un appel à l'explication, une supplique à l'indispensable clarification qui devait s'imposer entre eux deux. Et forcément, ne supporta pas de découvrir ceci, car cela le touchait, car cela foutait en l'air tous les plans qu'il avait pu élaborer. Le bulgare souhait que les choses soient dîtes? Bien.

-Faire l'enfant? FAIRE L'ENFANT? Si faire l'enfant n'inclut pas d'être un enfoiré de manipulateur qui se joue des sentiments de son prochain, une saloperie d'ordure qui met de côté la moindre morale ainsi que la justice de côté, alors oui, Viktor, je préfère jouer l'enfant. Je préfère me confiner dans la naïveté, dans l'insouciance plutôt que de te ressembler, plutôt que d'envisager la putain de possibilité de t'être un jour ton semblable! ALORS LACHE-MOI, OK?

C'était sorti d'un coup, sans même qu'il n'ait eu à préparer le discours auparavant. Et, comme il l'avait craint, ne pouvait désormais plus rien occulter. Était forcé de constater qu'il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne, qu'il allait sans doute devenir paranoïaque et qu'il n'allait plus laisser personne entrer dans sa vie, devenant par là un insupportable cliché.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me rrracontes?

Bouillonnait. Avait une folle envie de meurtre d'autant plus meurtrière qu'elle ne pouvait s'exprimer, recevant ainsi toujours plus d'arguments défavorable à son vis-à-vis s'ajoutaient avec le temps. Hurler, voilà ce qu'il lui restait, et, alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration pour dérouler, comme la situation l'exigeait, un discours fort, fut interrompu par l'inattendue arrivée du directeur Dumbledore, seul être capable d'apparaître sans qu'un chat ne s'en aperçoive.

-Monsieur Krum, dit-il, je vous cherchais justement. Il est impératif que vous passiez par mon bureau afin que nous réglions les différents points de votre plainte. Il ne faudrait pas que, par inadvertance, notre ennemi en profite et ne s'arrange pour éviter Azkaban.

-Parrrdon?

-N'êtes-vous pas au courant? Vous avez été soumis au sortilège de l'impérium par Barty Croupton Junior, qui avait à l'aide de Polynectar pris l'apparence d'Alastor Maugrey. Ceci explique que vous ne vous rappeliez probablement pas d'un certain nombre d'évènements survenus durant l'épreuve. L'impérium est un sortilège très puissant dont la résistance est infranchissable. Même moi je ne serai pas sûr de pouvoir le contrer, d'autant plus que... Je m'égare. Bref, après votre passage à l'infirmerie, n'oubliez surtout pas d'effectuer un passage à mon bureau, finit-il, et Cédric jura avoir vu un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

La suite, nous la connaissons tous.

**FIN**

_Merci encore pour vos reviews et pour avoir suivi cette histoire._

_Petit mot de Jésus : J'aime toujours corriger tes fics. Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, et merci de suivre les écrits de Jordyy. Bises  
_


End file.
